


In Service of the Many-Faced God

by Kfire0219



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Good Tyrian, He’s still a psycho killer, Just not for Salem, Tyrian works for Ozpin, Tyrian’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfire0219/pseuds/Kfire0219
Summary: Tyrian had always felt...empty. Like he was incomplete. That was before, before he met his Lord and found his proper place. Here, serving his master, he felt complete.While being informed of his new orders, he takes a minute to reflect on what led him here.
Kudos: 21





	In Service of the Many-Faced God

Tyrian Callows was a simple creature. He took pleasure in the little things, whether that was savouring the screams of those he killed or enjoying a nice cup of coffee made with Vacuoan Excelsa beans.

Truly, he was blessed to partake in the favoured beverage of his Lord. Speaking of, his Lord sat behind his desk and was explaining his latest assignment.

“...and so, it is both my belief and the belief of the General that Salem has recruited a girl from Atlas into her organisation. This girl is currently wanted by Atlas authorities for the murders of both her step-family and a prominent Huntsman...”

Tyrian felt his blood boil at the mention of Lord Ozma’s eternal enemy. Just the thought of that _bitch_ and how she continued to stand as an obstacle in his Lord’s quest to unite Remnant was always enough to put him in a foul mood. Of course, he couldn’t be _completely_ livid at the Grimm Queen. After all, if she didn’t exist then Tyrian would never have gotten to meet his Divine Lord.

How did Tyrian know his Lord was, in fact, divine? It was simple. Only a God could inhabit multiple bodies. Lord Ozma would always manifest in a chosen person upon his current form’s demise, a fact that Tyrian thought was much cooler than ruling a bunch of slobbering beasts.

Where was he, again? Oh, yes. Simultaneously receiving new orders in his master’s office while remembering the events that led to their first meeting.

“...and while any sane person, including myself, could sympathise with her past, the fact that Salem wants to make a maiden out of her means we can not risk her continued survival. As you know, I do not condone needless death but the condition she has placed Amber in proves the girl has no intention to step away from the path Salem has put her on...”

Tyrian sipped his coffee and cast his mind back to the day that started his involvement in this secret war.

—————————————————————

Initially, it was just another day on the continent of Anima. He was stalking through the lower levels of Mistral, looking for someone new to play with, when he overheard a woman talking on her scroll in an alleyway. Obviously, she didn’t know he was there otherwise she might not have spoken so loud.

“I am prepared to do what is required,” she replied to some question he couldn’t hear. “If our mistress wants those children dead then dead they shall be.”

_“Children?”_ Tyrian had thought. He’d never been a fan of slaying those considered ‘children’ by society. He definitely would, if it was required, but there was very little sport in it.

“I’ll be in Argus tomorrow, Watts. Make sure you have a plan for Sanctum by the time I get there. I want this to look accidental.” The woman was still talking but Tyrian had heard enough.

_“Sanctum?”_ Tyrian’s head cocked as a glare fell over his features. She didn’t want to kill  children, she wanted to kill _children_ children.  Little boys and girls as young as ten and no older than seventeen.

_“How horrid! Well, fear not, little ones! Uncle Tyrian will stop the bad lady!”_

His semblance activated as he pounced. The woman wasn’t even able to grunt, never mind scream, as his blades slashed her chest and his tail punctured her throat.

—————————————————————

After that, he’d gone through her scroll and took it upon himself to hunt down as many of the people on it as possible. He’d racked up quite the fun little list after that.

World famous assassin Marcus Black, Atlas Specialist Krieg Hawk, Mistrali conman Robert Stiltskin, alongside a number of notable Huntsmen and Huntresses. The only ones he hadn’t found were Doctor Arthur Watts and Hazel Rainart.

He’d been found by Qrow Branwen, one of his master’s favoured servants, in the middle of butchering a smuggling ring that the woman, Ursula, wanted to use in one of her plans. Qrow had brought him to a meeting between Lord Ozma and his Holy Order. Everything was explained to him and the rest, as they say, was history. Tyrian had been Ozma’s personal assassin ever since.

Of course, many of the Order wanted him punished for the murders and kidnappings from before he began to focus on Salem’s gang of blasphemers. Lord Ozma, in his infinite wisdom, came up with a compromise. Tyrian would wear a tracker that could render him unconscious or dead if he ever breaks the Order’s trust. He wouldn’t, obviously. That would be heresy of the highest magnitude!

He’d proven his devotion when he learned of Summer Rose’s untimely death. Oh, the rage he had flown into! A week, Tyrian had spent in the wild. He cut through thousands of Grimm to express his grief. The Rose was his dear friend and fellow follower of Ozma! Salem had absolutely no right to take her, no right at all! Even now, he spent a great deal of his free time watching over the young Rose. Always unseen, of course. Little Ruby was not yet ready to know about the war against Salem, let alone meet him.

So now, here he was. An agent of divine death, let loose against the most dangerous of his Lord’s enemies. How fun it was, and how fulfilling for his soul!

“...General Ironwood’s latest intelligence tells us that she is currently in Mistral, likely trying to infiltrate Haven Academy. Leonardo has been told not to try and apprehend her. She was already dangerous with the training she has most definitely received from Salem, and now she also has half of the Fall Maiden’s powers. I require you to do what you do best, Mister Callows, but do try to keep it discreet. Can you do that?”

Tyrian downed what little remained in his mug and placed it with great reverence, it _was_ the property of his Master, on the desk. He stood, uncurling from his cross legged position in the chair.

“As you wish, my Lord.” He said with a sinister chuckle, before marching to the elevator. A new target had been marked for death by the Many-Faced God, and Tyrian aimed to please.

This _Cinder Fall_ had no clue what was coming for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy this, dear reader. I’ve always felt my writing was lacking so I’ve never published anything, meaning this is the first story I’ve shown in public. Please be gentle!
> 
> The concept for this sort of appeared, for no real reason, while I was rewatching Volume 7 a few days ago and it refused to leave me be. I couldn’t find anything similar when I went looking so I decided to get it done myself.
> 
> Fun fact: Krieg Hawk, Robert Stiltskin and Ursula are all antagonists from a RWBY themed homebrew D&D game that my friends and I play over Zoom.


End file.
